


tubbo/captainsparklz Among us

by MotherMoth (orphan_account)



Series: Mcyt smut! Oneshots [4]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Among Us, Anal, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Imposter, M/M, Semi-forced, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MotherMoth
Summary: Yes hello! There’s few tags and no character tags so don’t just come here to hate! And yes this is a story on a problematic mcyt smut book, it used to belong to me but my friends were digging through my phone and I got scared and abandoned the story to the orphan account! But here it is now cuz I fixed some things!
Relationships: Jordan Maron/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Mcyt smut! Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920412
Comments: 33
Kudos: 123





	tubbo/captainsparklz Among us

3....

2...

1..

Blue light flashed in Tubbo's eyes from his wrist, the small screen flashing the word "crewmate, there are 2 imposters among us" as the ship and his friends fell into sight around him. Tommy, Quackity, Wilbur, CaptainSparklez, Niki, fundy, Eret, jschlatt, philza, and himself. Wary glances were shot even which way, suspension already heavy and thick in the air.

Tubbo's head whipped around as he went to follow one person on the ship he could always trust! The Captain, it can't be the Captain. Ahead of tubbo was both the Captain an Niki. Tubbo immediately began playing detective, tho this was a game and they could always respawn next round tubbo always took playing detective some what seriously.

Tubbo was focused on card swipe as the lights flickered out, muffled shuffling could be heard followed by a distinctive crack.

'Oh no' 

"Captain?" Tubbo shifted out from behind the table and began to walk forwards.

A large hand wrapped itself snuggled around his wrist, making the petit boy flinch slightly as be began to be lead. Tubbo wasn't to worried for now, cuz it simply can't be the Captain. They were outside of electrical when the lights flick back on followed by a loud yelp and a meeting being called.

Within seconds they were once again sat around the table in the cafeteria. Quackity and Niki dead.

"Well it cant be the Captain!" Tubbo blurted, interrupting Wilbur before he even had a chance to speak.

Wilbur huffed and turned to Tommy "it's Tommy, get that fucker off my ship."

Something so simple quickly developed into a yelling match and most People had scooted away from the two boys yelling and accusing each other. Tubbo and CaptainSparklez were pressed together slightly in an attempt to scoot away from the others. The Captain has let go of the boys wrist a little after the meeting was called. he had moved his large hand to the brunettes thigh, gently kneading the flesh through the thick spacesuit. Tubbo forced himself to sit still even though even touch felt like he was being electrocuted gently.

Soon enough the timer had run out, the votes ending in a tie.

This time around though CaptainSparklez trailed closely behind tubbo, allowing the short teen to complete some of his tasks. Tubbo was occupied doing wires when he felt hand gripping his waist and being shoved closer to the wall. The sound of the security door sliding shut seemed to echo through the room.

"Captain what-" 

"Shhhh Tubbo, your alright" Sparklez whispered right next to the small boys ear, casing him to shake slightly at the gruff sound. 

Tubbo took a few deep breaths. "Good boy" the Captain spoke through soft kiss, on the shorters neck. Captains large gloved hand trailed down Tubbos side and began to unhook his spacesuit, shoving his hand into the suit to grip at Tubbos inner thigh.

The feeling shot straight to the teens dick, causing him to wimper a bit. CaptainSparklez smirked into Tubbos neck, biting down slightly and ruting against the brunettes ass while still holding him tightly against the wall.

"C-Captain wait, I-" 

The Captain bucked harder against Tubbo, stoping him mid-sentence. Sparklez let go of Tubbo for a moment to remove his gloves and Tubbos top. One of the Captains hands was gripping both of tubbos wrists and pinning them to the wall while the other was groping Tubbos semi hard cock through his boxers, effectively holding Tubbo still and flush against him. Tubbos spacesuit and pants were long forgotten around his ankles.

Tubbo was completely trapped, only being able let out a flurry of moans, wimpers and the Captains name into the wall in front of him.

"Such a good boy for me, good boy Tubbo." The teen shook and humped into the older mans hand at the words. 

"C-cap I'm -Ahh~ gonna-" he was cut off buy two large fingers being shoved into his mouth.

"Shhh, not yet." 

Tubbo could only reaspond with small wimpers.

Sparklez flipped the small brunette around and pushed him to his knees, letting his cock flop on Tubbos face.

Tubbos face felt hot against the Captains cock. Tubbos face was bright red and his eyes looked dazed. His dick trapped uncomfortably in his boxers.

The Captain grabbed the teens face, pulling him closer with the simple command of "suck". So tubbo did as told, his mind already gone to mush. The teen opened his mouth slightly to give the monster of a thing in front of him kitten licks before opening his mouth wider to take the tip. 

Before tubbo could adjust to the feeling CaptainSparklezs hips involuntary bucked forwards, forcing half of his length down the teens throat. Tubbo tried to pull off but the Captain held him in place, one large hand curled through his hair and the other on the back of Tubbos neck. The boy gagged as tears streaked down his face at the burning sense at the back of his throat, his jaw hurt from being pushed open so far.

Sparklez slowly began to face fuck tubbo, this foot pushed up and rubbing painfully against the teens hard erection through his boxers. Tubbo wimped and moaned onto the others cock. Tubbo couldn't think in that moment, both pleasure and tears clouding his vision. Everything felt so warm to the boy, as he began to feel the knot tightening in his stomach once again. He could tell the Captain was getting close to, his movements sloppy and quick as he continued to move Tubbos head back and forth.

And without warning the Captain forced tubbo all the way down and moaned loudly, ruting a few times into the boys throat.

"Good boy tubbo" he bucked forwarders more " such a good boy, so good for me." The Captain praised.

Tubbos mind buzzed as his noes was buried in brown pubs and thick cum was dumped down his throat, forcing him to swallow Most of it while the rest pored down his chin. He bucked onto the Captains foot as it pressed up more, causing him to cum hard in his boxers, soiling them. The teens mouth and throat stung as the Captain pulled tubbo off his dick whilst still praising him, while the boy coughed and gagged.

The Captain stepped back to admire his work. Tubbo had cum and saliva dripping down his face, his eyes were red with tear stains, his hair was dishevelled and he was panting heavily, his whole body was covered in a dust of blush.

"Good boy Tubbo, you did a good job!" The Captain dusted small kisses across ribbons forehead and cheeks as he began to clean and redress the boy.

The to stood back up, tubbo leaning heavily against the Captain, still weak because of the lack of oxygen moments prior. Tubbo gave a small node and smile as the Captain supported him and the doors slide open. 

"Now come one, we've got a game to win."

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are Open! Plz comment


End file.
